


A Day Indoors

by onboro



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onboro/pseuds/onboro
Summary: Sakura and Elise, despite the ongoing war, have made it out to become best friends. Their bonds are thought to be unbreakable as kin of two becoming women, so what happens when they find something not so ladylike on either of them?
Relationships: Elise/Sakura (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	A Day Indoors

It was a beautiful morning in the camp which Corrin’s army resided. Elise woke up in her room, which was, while not bad, not what Elise was used to as a rich princess. It didn’t matter to her though, as her positive outlook made every experience a good one. This outlook of hers always drove her to make new friends, and this new war effort that joined Nohr and Hoshido only existed to motivate her to make foreign friends that a normal Nohrian or Hoshidan might never be able to make. Elise has a pretty good relationship with almost everyone in the camp; whether it be Nohrian or Hoshidan, everyone thought pretty positively of Elise. Hell, even Oboro, the number one Nohrian hater, couldn’t even try to hate her.

But there was always one person in the camp who interested Elise the most, even more than big sister Corrin: the youngest princess of Hoshido, Sakura. Sakura and Elise had a lot in common; they were both the youngest out of all their siblings, they look up to Corrin very much, and they share a mutual interest for music. They practiced using their instruments every day together to bring about a duet that was unique to the two nations, and through this they quickly became best friends. Elise, looking forward to today’s practice, exited her room and went along to breakfast. She found many of her family and friends, and had a good time conversing and eating.

However, she noticed Sakura, who was usually there before even Elise was, never arrived. Elise thought something was wrong, and after she finished eating, she hastily excused herself and left, not before making a plate for Sakura using foods she thinks she would like, however. While walking to Sakura’s room, she hoped that Sakura wasn’t sick; maybe she should’ve brought some medicine, or maybe her staff? What if she didn’t grab the right food? Elise pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind, clearing her mind of any doubts and assuring herself that Sakura will be happy just for the visit. She was nearing Sakura’s room when suddenly Sakura herself stepped outside of it. Sakura, a nervous expression on her faces and her eyes closed, had her hand tightly on the doorknob, and it seemed like she was muttering something to herself. “.. it’ll be okay Sakura. I-I’m sure no one will notice.”

  
“Notice what?”, Elise said with her usual beaming smile on her face. Sakura nearly fell over hearing Elise’s voice.

  
“W-what!? Uh, n-nothing! G-good morning, Elise!” Sakura quickly responds. Elise notes her stutter sounds different than usual; more nervous and almost guilty. Elise decides to disregard this for now and ask about her best friend.

  
“Good morning, Sakura! I missed you at breakfast this morning, so I got you this!” Elise extends her plateful of food to Sakura. “I just threw together some things that I think I saw you eating once. I hope you like it!” Sakura accepts the plate and says, “Oh, th-thank you Elise! I’m s-sorry I missed breakfast, I, uh…o-overslept!” Sakura looks down at her plate, as if observing the different foods laid onto her plate. “Y-you shouldn’t have to h-have done this for me…”

  
“Oh, stop it, silly! I didn’t do this because I had to, I did it because I wanted to! You should know by know that you’re special to me, y’know!” Sakura suddenly looks up at Elise, blushing furiously. “S-special!?”

  
Elise lets out a giggle and says, “Of course! We’re best friends, aren’t we?” Sakura looks down at her plate again, this time as if she was trying to hide her bright red face. “O-of course!”

  
Elise let out another laugh. Sakura looked cute while flustered, and Elise made sure to actively try and get to do so through teasing. There was no teasing involved here, however, which confused Elise just a little but she was too busy looking at her cute best friend’s face to notice. ‘Time for some actual teasing’, she thought to herself.

  
“Y’know, I thought punctuality was very important to Hoshidans. I guess sometimes they can bend the rules a little, huh?” Elise looks at Sakura’s face smugly, reveling in her work. She was redder than Ryoma’s armor!

  
“W-well I-I.. uh…” Sakura tries to find the words to excuse her tardiness, and they were, unfortunately for her, not being found very easily. “I-I just had a b-busy day tr-training with Corrin today, a-and s-sometimes people just s-sleep for too l- “, Suddenly, Sakura’s eyes widen, as if she’s just realized something. “U-uh I have to g-go!”

  
Elise suddenly stops smiling. Had she gone too far this time? She quickly said, “Whoa, wait! What’s wrong!? Are you feeling okay? Oh, I knew I should’ve brought medicine…”

  
“O-oh, don’t worry! I-I’m completely f-fine! I-I’ll see you at p-practice, or m-maybe at training!” Sakura hastily responds. She tries to walk past Elise, but Elise just blocks her way. “Huh? Are you sure? First you oversleep and then you’ve been stuttering a little more than usual, maybe we should go take a trip to Midori together?” Elise inspects Sakura’s outfit, her usual white and red shrine maiden uniform. She notices that her top half is actually full of wrinkles, as if she didn’t even look what she threw on. “See, even your clothes are worrying! Did you even notice that your outfit is full of wri- “As Elise keeps going down her outfit, she notices a rather large bulge protruding from Sakura’s red skirt.

  
“O-omigosh! Is that a- “Elise says embarrassingly before being cut off by Sakura. “P-please don’t shout! U-uh, let’s t-talk about this in my room…”

  
Sakura and Elise shuffle into Sakura’s room, Sakura putting her plate down on a nearby drawer and making sure to close the door behind them. “So what is that thing…?” Elise asks, a bewildered expression laid across her face, “Is that really a…”

  
Sakura looks down at the floor twiddling her fingers, as if she was a child getting yelled at. “…y-yes.”, she responds. “But how!?” Elise questions.

  
“I-I don’t know! I w-woke up this morning with a s-strange feeling between my legs, and it was just t-there!”

  
“If that’s the case, then maybe we really should go see Midori!”, Elise suggests. “Or better yet, Nyx or Rhajat, since they know lots about magic!”  
Sakura suddenly looks up with a surprised expression on her look, as if horrified of the suggestion. “N-no! No o-one else should know about t-this! B-besides, I don’t think I-I really should go out anymore; l-last time I got caught by y-you.” Elise quickly scrambles for another solution. Sakura was her best friend, and she definitely didn’t want to be known as ‘The Girl With a Cock’. “Then how about I go alone? I could ask one of them for a solution without mentioning you!”  
Sakura again looks down. “I-I think I’d feel b-better if you would just s-stay here with… m-me…”

  
Elise looks at Sakura and lets out another giggle. “…sure!” Despite Sakura’s new appendage, she’s still the same sweet girl that is her best friend. They stand in silence for a while before Sakura nervously invites Elise to sit on the bed.

  
Sakura lets out a huge sigh of relief before saying, “Thank you, Elise. I-I feel a lot better just talking to a f-friend.” Sakura, while still blushing, has her first smile Elise has seen today bared across her face. “Of course, it’s what friends are for!”, Elise responds. They again sit in silence for a while before Elise says, “So… you were late to breakfast because of that thing, right?”, while pointing at Sakura’s skirt bulge. Sakura cusps her hands over crotch and says “Y-yes, I woke up at my usual time and then I t-tried to… take care of it before leaving. I e-eventually finished but I had to r-really motivate myself to try and move along. Y-you know how that went…”

  
“You… took care of it?”

  
“Y-yes… It really is the real thing…”

  
“So how come it’s back?”

  
“I-I don’t know! Y-you must’ve made it pop back up!” Elise’s eyes widen with surprise. “I-I did it!?” Elise now has the same red face Sakura does.  
“W-wait! T-that’s not what I meant!”, Sakura says, holding up her hands, “It’s just t-that… w-when you said I was ‘s-special to you’, I…” Sakura could not finish the rest of her sentence. They sat in another silence before Elise makes an outrageous question.

  
“…may I see it?”, she asked. “W-what!?”, Sakura yelled, almost a little too loudly.

  
“Well, I think I should know what we’re dealing with. Besides, if it was me that made it… pop up, then I think I have the right to see what I started!”, Elise responds. Elise, while reasonably freaked out about the situation, was rather curious about Sakura’s new endowment. She had never seen the real thing, so this was definitely a learning experience to be had. Or perhaps she just had an ulterior motive in the back of her mind…

  
“W-well I… I-I’m not sure if…”, Sakura stumbles with her words a bit before coming to a decision. “O-ok, o-only because you’re my best friend…”  
Elise looks to her friend with an expression of surprise and glee. “Really!?”

  
“Y-yes, I-I think this’ll… make me f-feel better as well.”

  
Sakura gets up from the bed and slowly starts undressing. Just because of how her outfit is built, she has to completely remove skirt before she’s able to show anything. Sakura’s movements get slower every time her eyes meet with Elise’s intent face, but eventually, her bottom is completely exposed. Her slender legs and fair skin seemed to shine in the morning light. Finally, Sakura’s cock is shown in all of it’s glory, to which Elise looks upon with complete surprise; it was bigger than it appeared in her skirt. A 9-inch, throbbing, and precum-leaking penis that protruded almost from her cute, small vagina. It wasn’t particularly thick, however it was still more than enough for any man to be proud of. This combination of Sakura’s womanly features and the almost masculine cock interested Elise in many ways.

  
“So, this is Sakura’s Rod, huh?”, Elise jokingly remarks. Sakura turns redder than a tomato once again, and tries to cusp her crotch again, only this time failing because of the sheer size of it is no longer hidden by her large dress. “P-please don’t call it that! Oh, why did I t-think this was a good idea…”  
Elise smiles and laughs once again. She then realized this was an opportunity— but for what exactly? Elise didn’t understand her feelings at the moment, but she knew one thing: she should help her friend out.

  
“So, Sakura,” Elise says while getting up off the bed and walking to Sakura, “since I apparently caused this, then maybe this time I should be the one to take care of it.”

  
Sakura backs up, shocked. “W-what? I-I’m sorry but I couldn’t possibly a-ask that of you! I shouldn’t h-have even brought it up! You shouldn’t have to do this for me…”

  
Elise inches closer, a smile on her face and once again let’s out a giggle. “There you again! I already told you that I don’t help you because I have to! It’s because I want to.”

  
Sakura keeps backing up until she eventually hits the wall. Elise keeps moving forward until they are about arm’s length away from each other. Sakura looks away as Elise takes off her gloves before she slowly and carefully grabs Sakura’s cock with her right hand. As soon as she does, Sakura lets out a soft moan before she quickly covers her mouth, shocked at the sound she made. Elise, after a moment of being surprised of the noise her friend made, slowly strokes the shaft. Sakura only keeps moaning, and Elise steadily but slowly picks up the pace. She couldn’t believe the effect she currently had on Sakura; these noises and expressions on Sakura’s face were completely new to her. She definitely wanted to see and hear more of them, for it turned her on as well.

  
While Elise was lost in thought, Sakura suddenly felt a hot feeling in dick. This feeling, while not necessarily new to her anymore, was still a bit overwhelming for her, something that she wasn’t sure was normal. “A-ah! Ah! I! I!”, she moans as she suddenly shoots out white, hot, sticky ropes of cum from her dick. “Huwah!?” Elise exclaims as the cum shoots directly onto her dress.

  
“O-omigosh! Elise, I-I’m so sorry!” Sakura says, as soon as she realizes what she’s done.  
Elise, while slightly annoyed that her dress is probably ruined from the huge load of cum that was dumped upon it, let out another giggle and said, “It’s fine! I guess this means I was doing a doing good job though, right?” Elise’s beaming smile improved Sakura’s mood.  
“Still though, next time you should give me a warning!”

  
“N-next time!?”, Sakura responds.

  
“Yeah, we’re not done yet! Just look at your thing!” Sakura looks down to see her cock still at full mast, seemingly not satisfied after cumming just once. Sakura once again looks embarrassed and says, “O-oh my… Um, if it’s o-okay with you, can you please stroke it a-again?”

  
Elise gives her a smug look and remarks, “You really enjoyed that, didn’t you?” Sakura again looks away. “I think we should try something else though…” Sakura and Elise meet eyes before Elise drops down on her knees.

  
“W-what are you doing in a position like that?”, Sakura asks.

  
“I’m going to use my mouth this time.”, Elise responds.

  
“What!? How would that help?”

  
“I’m… not exactly too sure but I saw it in one of Leo’s books one time, so it should work out! It’s a Nohrian technique, so be prepared!”

  
Sakura, while not wanting to be rude, heavily doubted such a technique would work. She’d never heard of such a maneuver in Hoshido, though it’s not as if she knew much about sex besides what was needed. She was about to raise her objections before she felt Elise grab her dick and slowly shove it into her moist, warm mouth. Sakura could only let out another sultry moan when Elise began servicing her. Sakura could only think of one thing in that moment: how good her mouth felt. While Elise wasn’t a professional at this sort of thing, she was able to grasp the basics and maneuver her tongue well enough so Sakura would definitely feel the results. Elise tasted the cum from Sakura’s last load; it was bitter, and definitely a taste she wouldn’t want to try again. However, Sakura’s cock itself was a different story. It had an… alluring taste; she’d start getting herself off if only her dress wasn’t in the way. This taste made Elise want to keep going, until she reaches her end goal of Sakura’s release. In fact, it made her want to try going deeper with it, like she saw in Leo’s book. She slowly moved her head forward until the head of the penis almost reached the back of her throat—which then triggered her gag reflex. Elise takes Sakura’s cock out of her mouth to recover, which took Sakura out of her world of pleasure.

  
“A-are you okay?”, she asked.

  
“I’m fine,” Elise responded after collecting herself. “That really looked easier in the book…” Elise, while looking a little sad she couldn’t quite do it, continues her tongue assault on Sakura’s cock. Suddenly, Elise notices moisture on her hands. She, while still servicing Sakura, found the source to be Sakura’s vagina. While she couldn’t see it too well, Elise knew this was an area of expertise for her, being a fellow girl. She slowly shoves a single finger up Sakura’s tight opening and Sakura lets out an even greater moan. The slow piston-like motion of her finger and Elise’s amateur mouth skill soon led Sakura close to a climax. Though she was in ecstasy, she learned her lesson from last time and says, “A-ah! Elise, I’m about to cum!” Elise, however, is too busy working her tongue and getting more of the taste she’s enjoying so much to notice. Realizing this, Sakura pulls her cock out of Elise’s mouth and, without much time to think, shoots out another heavy load of cum onto Elise’s dress. They’re both left breathing heavily from this exchange.

  
“O-oh! I did it again… I’m so sorry Elise!” says Sakura after realizing she once again came onto Elise’s dress, breaking the long silence of heavy breathing and staring into each other’s eyes.

  
“Oh, no! This was definitely my fault! I didn’t realize you gave me a warning…”, Elise says. She gets up off of her knees and starts taking her dress off.  
“W-what are you doing?”

  
“Well, I shouldn’t walk around too much in this sticky dress much longer, now should I?” responds Elise. Elise wore a black one-piece dress, so when she took it off she was practically bare naked, including the small bits of gear that was on the original outfit. Elise, like Sakura, had a petite body, but her skin shone a light pale from her Nohrian bloodline and home, from her small breasts to her cute butt. While Sakura was too embarrassed to look at her friend’s body, Elise took this time to do the opposite. Sakura’s petite chest is still fully covered from the top up by her shrine maiden outfit, however from the bottom down her crotch was absolutely a mess; both genitals were leaking their own fluids. It was an interesting thing to observe; being able to cum from multiple places would inevitably lead to new worlds of pleasure one would never think possible. Elise suddenly felt a wave of emotion; she suddenly wanted to feel Sakura’s small chest, and she also wanted her to feel her small chest. But what she wanted most right now, staring upon her friend’s still erect dick, was…

  
“Hey Sakura? Do you think you can go for one more?” Elise asks quizzically.

  
“Oh? I-I think I can, why do you ask?”, Sakura responds innocently.

  
“That’s great, because I think this will be the final push to taking care of your thing…” Elise slowly walks over to the bed and sprawls her naked body on it. When she finally gets in a comfortable position, she spreads her legs open, her small, moist vagina left dripping out in the open air. “I think you should put it in here.”, she says, almost too casually.

  
Sakura is shocked. “I c-couldn’t! I know you’re just trying to help, but I can’t take your virginity! Y-you should give that to someone you love…” Sakura doesn’t budge from her side of the room. Elise looks saddened by Sakura’s denial, and tries to convince her.

  
“But you’ll be all good by the end of this one, I’m sure of it! Besides, I do l- “Elise cuts herself off before finishing her statement. “…I want it as much as you do, so please, Sakura?”

  
Sakura contemplates this decision for a moment. She knew this might be wrong, and that it might not be right to take someone’s virginity like this. However, perhaps because of something deep within, or simply because her boner was messing with her head, she finally says, “…okay. I-I’ll do it.” Elise simply beams hearing Sakura’s final answer. “Thank you, Sakura! We’ll get through this together!”

  
Sakura slowly walks over to the bed, where her prize awaited. She climbs onto the bed and takes her place over Elise. Elise never thought this would be something happening to her, as most probably wouldn’t either; her and her best friend are naked in bed together while her best friend is towering over her with a cock the size of a proper dagger. Elise once again spreads her legs and Sakura grabs her dick, preparing to penetrate the petite pussy. “I’ll go on 3.”, Sakura says suddenly. Elise nods while grabbing a nearby pillow, bracing for impact. “1…2…3!” Sakura slowly shoves her dick into Elise’s moist slit, eliciting a moan from them both. Elise, clutching to her pillow as support, fought through the pain of losing her virginity. Elise’s hymen was now torn, and for some reason Elise couldn’t be happier.

Sakura let Elise collect herself before she said, “You can start moving now…” Sakura, while a bit hesitant, began moving her hips forward, slowly and carefully to not upset Elise’s torn hymen. After a while, Sakura moved her hips faster. Elise was enjoying herself, the pain from the loss of her virginity was overcame by pleasure as Sakura racked her inner walls with her rod. Sakura kept moving; Elise’s tight vagina felt like it kept wanting to suck her in, a guilty pleasure of a feeling that only succeeded in making Sakura moan louder and thrust harder and faster, her hips becoming more like a piston by the second. The loud, rhythmic sounds from the slapping of skin together and their combined moans surely would’ve alarmed anyone to what they were doing in this room, but right now they didn’t care; it was only them two and their pleasure that mattered currently. Elise discards her pillow and wraps her arms and legs around Sakura. Before she could say anything about it, Sakura felt that feeling again—the feeling that she’s about to climax.

“I-I’m about to cum, Elise! Ah! I need you to let go of me!”, she says. “Ah! Ahhh! Sakura, you can cum inside!” Sakura, while not stopping her hip-piston motions, is shocked. “W-what!? But you’ll get-“ “I know what’ll happen!” Elise interrupts, “I, ah, think it’ll be fine! I realized, ahhh, something… I really do think you’re special! B-but not in the best friend way, it’s, ahh, in a different way! I really do l-love you, Sakurahh!” Elise and Sakura lock eyes. Sakura is shocked; her best friend is confessing her love for her. But the truth is, she truly wanted this as well. Seeing the friend that would always tease her so much with such a lewd but cute expression on her face is a real treat for Sakura. Their bodies were practically eating each other’s up with every intense thrust. Sakura responds with the only words that she knew mattered in that moment, “I love you too, Elise, ahhh!” They locked lips as they both came, Elise’s inner walls being flooded by Sakura’s hot spunk.

Sakura climbs off Elise and they both lie on the bed, furiously panting. The girls look each other in the eyes once more, both blushing a bright red after their mutual confession, both realizing this means that they’ve become girlfriends. Elise looks down towards Sakura’s crotch to see a flaccid penis covered in its own cum. “Hey, Sakura, your thing got smaller!” she says. Sakura looks down at her own crotch and says, “You’re right! You really did help me, Elise!” The two share a chuckle of joy, both glad their efforts paid off. Sakura then stares down to Elise’s crotch, a constant stream of now warm cum flowing out of it. “O-oh no! I didn’t mean to cum inside… What will we do if you get pregnant!?” Elise takes not even a second to respond. “Well, I suppose we’ll have to take a visit to the Deeprealms then, huh?” Sakura, with a smile on her face, says, “Yeah. I’d like that.” They stare at each other with lovey-dovey expressions once more and make out for the last time.


End file.
